Siblings and Secrets
by Legacygal
Summary: When Beck is mistaken for the boyfriend of International Rock Superstar, Kelly Vashti, with Tori visible in the background of the shot, Trouble arises. *NOT TO BE FINISHED. PM IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING*
1. Meeting Kelly part 1

**Siblings and Secrets**

**by LegacyGal**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, AND THE OC KELLY VASHTI. THE SONG LYRICS NEAR THE MIDDLE OF THIS ARE ORIGINAL. I WROTE THEM WITH THE HELP OF TWO FRIENDS. DO NOT STEAL THEM!**

** So, this is the first chapter of my first multi-chapter Victorious story. I do have a one-shot out about Sinjin. It's called "Deer in the Headlights." Please check out my profile and my other stories. Oh, and this first chapter is pretty long. I don't plan on the chapters after this being so long.**

"Alright, your assignment is to write a one act play about two crazy people at the zoo. You will then perform it tomorrow. Oh and let's do partners! Jade and Cat, Beck and Tori, Andre and Robbie..." The bell rang. "Dear Gandhi! It's time to go already. The rest of you, pair up on your own," Sikowitz said. The class nodded, and began to file out of the improvisational acting class.

"Oh, I love the zoo! One time, my brother went to the zoo, and a monkey bit him!" Cat exclaimed excitedly. Her closest friends, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Tori, nodded, preparing themselves for a nonsensical story.

"And?" Jade asked, taking Beck's arm and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"He bit it back. Then they had to test the monkey for rabies because the zoo people thought my brother might have had it. But it's okay! He didn't." Her friends smiled and nodded, exchanging curious looks as they walked out of the classroom.

"Oh! And one time-" Cat began.

"Look, Cat! It's the janitor!" Andre exclaimed.

"Oh, yay! I love janitors!" Cat squealed and ran after the man, her bright red hair swishing behind her.

"Wow. Is there anything she doesn't love?" Tori asked.

"That Eurbanian hotel?" Robbie offered.

"When Tori kissed Cat's boyfriend," Jade said with a sneer. Tori winced. That had been a mistake; she really regretted doing that.

"Jade, was that really necessary?" Beck asked.

"Tori asked the question," Jade said. "Why are you siding with Vega now, anyway, my dear boyfriend?"

"Because you were out of line," he responded.

"How was I out of line, Beck?" she said, nearly shouting. Jade and Beck had been dating for over two years now, and this bickering was nearly a daily occurrence, so Andre, Robbie, and Tori began to walk to the Asphalt Café for lunch. Tori had just began to nibble on her salad when Beck strolled up to their table and plopped down next to Tori.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "You gonna eat that bread stick?"

"No, but apparently you are." Beck grinned and picked up the piece of seasoned bread and bit into it.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked.

"Sulking. I saw her go towards the school garden with her favorite pair of scissors. I guess she cheering herself up," Beck said with a shrug.

"So, do you want to come to my place after school and we can work on that one act play for Sikowitz?" Tori asked. Beck scrunched up his brow and continued to chew thoughtfully.

"I can't," he finally said.

"You can't? Then when are we going to do it? It's due tomorrow!" she asked, worry surfacing on her face. "Why can't you, anyway?" Beck opened his mouth to respond when Cat ran up.

"Hey guys! Oh, guess what?"

"You got the janitor's autograph?" Andre responded sarcastically.

"Yes." Cat giggled and nodded her head. "But that's not what I wanted to say. I got something from the SkyStore!" The group of friends mumbled responses much like "Great... and "Just what I wanted to hear..." Cat giggled again. "It's a three person bike! Robbie and Andre, you have to come ride it with me!" she grabbed the two protesting young men and dragged them away as they shouted protests.

"Anyway, why can't you come write the script with me after school?" Tori asked Beck.

"I have to pick up someone from the airport," he replied.

"What if I came with you? I could bring my laptop and we can work something out on on the way there." Beck rubbed his neck and tilted his head back and forth.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," he said.

"Why not?" she said.

"Well the person wants to avoid eyes," he said more quietly.

"Oh my gosh! Beck, are you picking up a criminal? My dad's a cop. I have to tell him-"

"Not a criminal. A celebrity," he cut her off.

"A celebrity! Who?" she asked excitedly.

"Kelly Vashti, the lead singer of Vox Populis," he responded.

"Kelly Vashti? Oh my gosh! I love Vox Populis! And yes, Tori Vega _does _like hard rock and not just pop!" she exclaimed.

"Anyway, Tori, we really need to write this play. I suppose you could come..."

"Oh my gosh! Beck, you're the best!" she said as she hugged a startled Beck.

~.~.~.~

"So, two crazy people in a zoo. Who should the two people be? Strong characters are important," Beck asked as they drove down the interstate. Beck was at the wheel, and Tori was in the front passenger seat with her computer on her lap. The airport was about two hours away, so they had a good bit of time.

"Crazy people? Cat and Sikowitz," she said with a grin. Beck actually laughed.

"That's great! Now, what are they doing there?"

"Sikowitz is trying to break into the monkey exhibit to steal coconuts, and Cat is chasing the janitor to add an autograph to her 'Janitor Autographs' collection, and they end up getting in each others way," Tori spoke as she typed. "When does this happen?" she asked.

"Saturday, and maybe, somehow they both end up trapped in the monkey exhibit, with the monkeys running crazily around the zoo," Beck said.

"Yes! That's awesome! Since we're sorta making this a comedy, should I be Sikowitz and you be Cat?" Tori questioned, grinning.

"No, let's not overdo it. I'll be Sikowitz, you be Cat." Tori nodded. "So how do they end up in the monkey cage?"

"Sikowitz steals a janitor uniform to sneak in to the exhibit, then Cat sees the uniform and follows him in. She gets all excited, and startles the monkeys, and they start running out. Cat tries to stop them by shutting the door, but a monkey steals the keys and they get trapped inside," Beck answered.

"Okay, so props and costumes. A bright red wig, and janitor costume, coconuts, and keys. The monkeys can be invisible for the sake of the skit," Tori commented.

"Sounds good, but instead of a costume, what about a janitor's cart?" Beck suggested.

"Yeah, sure," said Tori.

They started working out the exact lines, and then rehearsed them until they could transition through the lines smoothly without looking.

"I think this is going to be great, Tori. After we get back, we can run through this a few times at my place. Y'know, figure out the actions that will go along with the dialogue. You can just stay for dinner if you want," Beck offered.

"That sounds great! I'm actually glad to not go home. Trina has this big singing audition for something or another tomorrow... I really don't want to listen to her practice. Plus, my parents are in San Fransisco because they don't want to listen to it, so theres nobody to save my eardrums," Tori said. Beck nodded sympathetically. Trina usually sang like a grouchy old cat stuck in a running dishwasher. With nothing else really to do, they chatted casually for the remaining twenty minutes of the drive. Finally, they arrived at the airport. Beck drove the car to the rendezvous point.

"I've gotta pee. I'll be back in a minute. Do you want anything out of a vending machine? I was going to get something on the way back" said Tori as she opened the door. Beck pulled his wallet out of a pocket.

"Here. Get me a Dr. Pepper and a bag of Combos to share." He handed her a five dollar bill. She nodded and left the car. After she finished in the ladies room, she stopped by the vending area, and got a Dr. Pepper, a Sprite, and the bag of Combos. She returned to the parked car, and climbed back in.

"A Dr. Pepper for you, Mr. Oliver, a Sprite for me, and a bag of combos for the both of us." She put the sodas in the cup holders and the Combos on the dashboard.

"What's the point of having a bag of Combos if you're not going to open them?" Beck asked, grabbing the bag of snacks and ripping it open. He grabbed a handful and popped them in his mouth. Tori grabbed some for herself. After a few moments filled with the sound of munching, Beck tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed out her window. A young woman was walking towards them. Her hair was dark auburn and cut in a choppy, rocker-ish cut with a few feather hair extensions. She wore a cropped black jacket, a maroon t shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Large aviator shades covered a good portion of her face. Beck got out of the car and walked up to her. She grinned and gave him a side-hug. Tori was surprised by this, but remembered that Beck tended to have a lot of run ins with celebrities. He probably gave her rides on a regular basis. They walked to the car where the starlette climbed in the backseat, and Beck returned to the drivers seat, and turned the keys in the ignition.

"Tori Vega, meet Kelly Vashti. Kelly, this is my good friend Tori."

"Nice to meet you," Kelly said. Tori noticed she had the slightest tinge of a Bostonian accent.

"Nice to meet _you!_ I'm a huge fan of yours!" Tori said excitedly. Kelly grinned.

"Always a pleasure to meet my fans," she said. They started driving.

"Beck, put the Radio on!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" he said. Soon "According To You" by Orianthi filled the car. Kelly grinned and did a little dance in the backseat. Tori joined in. Beck chuckled and shook his head. Soon, the DJ came back on.

"Hello, sunny southern California! This is Adam down at 86.6 FM, you're spot for modern rock hits. I have a special treat for all you Vox Populis fans out there. This is a brand new single by Vox Populis. Got a request or question? Give me a call down at the station at 555-767-8766 This song is called 'The Optimist and The Pessimist." The music began.

"_Enjoy the sunshine on your face,_

_Feel the grass between your toes._

_Cherish the sound of children laughing,_

_as they play._

_'Cuz theres two kinds of people in this world;_

_The Optimist and the Pessimist._

_The Optimist brings the morale up,_

_while the Pessimist brings the people down."_

In the backseat, Kelly began to dial her phone.

"Hi, this is Kelly Vashti from Vox Populis," she said after it rang for a few seconds. "Yeah, sure." She pressed a button and lowered the phone. "They want to talk to me live over the air," she said.

"Kel, this song is great! Who wrote it?" Beck asked.

"Me, Jeremy, and another girl named Abby," Kelly answered.

"Well like I said, it sounds great," Beck said.

"I totally agree," Tori said. The song came to an end, and Kelly began to dial the radio station again.

"We're back! That was the hot new single from Vox Populis, "The Optimist and The Pessimist. And speaking of Vox Populis, we have a special guest on the phone. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi, my name is Kelly Vashti, and I'm the lead singer for Vox Populis."

"Hey Kelly. So we just listened to your new single. Tell me a little bit about the production."

"Well, the song you just heard was written by myself, our bassist, Jeremy McCauley, and a friend of ours named Abby Lynn. It is the first single for our upcoming album."

"So, Kelly, who are some people you really look up to?"

"Well, my brother has always been my hero, but I really look up to Lacey from Flyleaf. She has actually been my mentor since my band started gaining popularity. We tour with Flyleaf a lot."

"And, tell me about this new album?"

"Well, we just finished recording it in Boston, which is actually where my brother and I grew up. I just arrived in LA, and the rest of the band will be here next week. The album is called 'Live, Love, Rock,' and it will have several guest appearances on it."

"Well, we love guest appearances. Can you tell us a little about the track listing and what familiar voices we can expect to hear?"

"Well, we wanted to make an album that was very encouraging and optimistic while still bringing the hard rock, so a lot of the tracks will have a lot to do with stuff like that. 'Welcome to the Freak Show' is about how we all have our little quirks, but loving each other anyway. 'Fight or Flight' is about being put into a situation where your beliefs are being questioned, and having the option to defend them, or just run away. As for guest appearances, Lacey from Flyleaf, John Cooper from Skillet, and Kris Allen."

"Sounds like it's gonna be good! Now you mentioned growing up in Boston. Tell me how you went from that to being an international rock star."

"Well, my older brother was born in Vancouver, which is where my parents are from originally. Shortly before I was born, they moved to Boston, where I came along. We were home schooled, and my brother is only a year older than me, so my mom decided to start me a year early in school so we would be doing the same work. When I turned ten and he turned eleven, we started taking music lessons. My brother plays electric guitar, and I focused on vocals. Soon after that, he and I started a band with some friends. We called the band King Arthur, and it had my current band's bassist, Jeremy, and our current drummer, Bryant Jolvin. A few years after that, we got a record deal, but my brother decided that he wanted to be an actor, not a guitarist. So he left the band. Our record company found us a new lead guitarist and a rhythm guitarist, which we didn't have before. Those people were Reagan Carie and Lucas Diaz, our current guitarists. We decided to rename the band, and we called it Vox Populis, which means the 'voice of the people' in Latin."

"A Latin name, wow, you must have been home schooled!" The host joked. Kelly laughed. "So what happened to this brother?" the host asked.

"Well, when my band went on tour, he and my parents moved here to LA so he could pursue acting. Vashti actually isn't my real name, and my fans know that, but they don't know my real name. My brother wanted to become famous on his own, not just for being 'Kelly Vashti's big brother.' We've always been really close, and we were afraid it would cause tension if he was only known for being my brother and not himself."

"Well, Kelly's brother, if your listening, I wish you luck in your career. Kelly, do you have a favorite song I can play for you before we hang up?"

"Uhm, yeah. Do you have 'Again' by Flyleaf?"

"Sure do. Why don't you give the station ID before I play this song so I can save the ID as a clip?"

"Okay. Hey everyone, this is Kelly Vashti, and you're listening to 86.6 FM."

"Thanks Kelly, hopefully we'll talk again soon!"

"Definitely, bye everyone!" Kelly hung up the phone, and the requested song started playing.

"Kelly, didn't I see a clip on Splash Face of you singing this song as a duet?" Tori asked.

"I did sing this with Flyleaf once. Actually, Lacey and I have done several duets live, and even more behind the scenes," Kelly answered.

"Well, it was very beautiful," Tori complimented.

"Thanks!" Soon the three teenagers arrived at Beck's house. They went into the house, where Mrs. Oliver was straightening up the living room.

"Mom were back. Cool if Tori stays for dinner?" Beck said entering the living room. Terra Oliver was a fit woman in her mid forties, with only a few gray strands running through her copper hair."

"Sure. Thats fine, your father and I decided to just order pizza and buffalo wings tonight." she responded.

"Aw, I was looking forward to Dad's grilled fish!" exclaimed Kelly, entering the room after she brought her luggage in. She grinned and went to hug Mrs. Oliver.

"Wait, Dad?" Tori asked. The two Olivers and the rock star all went silent.

~.~.~.~

"My name is actually Kelly Oliver," Kelly responded.

"Tori, you can't tell anyone. Especially the people at school," Beck said.

"I won't tell anyone. You can totally trust me to keep a secret. Does Jade know?" said Tori.

"No. and it's a good thing. For some unknown reason, she hates Vox Populis. I have no idea why. She loves Paramore and Evanescence, two bands Vox Populis has been compared to before. I have to hide all my Vox Populis band merch from her, otherwise she takes scissors to them." Tori chuckled.

"Yup, sounds like Jade alright. By the way, are people allowed to know I hung out with you and Beck, Kelly? Or do I have to just make up a cover story?" Tori asked.

"Just as long as you say 'Kelly Vashti' and you don't mention that Beck is my brother, you can say that," Kelly said after thinking a minute.

"We should probably run through that one act play," Beck suggested. "Kel, you want to give critique?"

"Sure. I'll pretend to be your wack-job girlfriend in the audience," she replied with a grin. Tori handed her her laptop with the script on it so she could make reference to it. Half an hour later, they had the play worked out perfectly.

"What kind of stuff do you three want on your pizza?" Mrs. Oliver called to them.

"Pepperoni and mushroom," Kelly answered.

"I'm good with whatever," Tori said politely.

"Kelly read my mind," Beck called over his shoulder casually.

"Got it," the middle-aged woman said as she went upstairs.

"Anyone up for Dutch Blitz?" Beck asked.

"Oh yeah! I love that game!" Tori responded.

"Definitely. I missed kicking my brother's butt at that game," Kelly challenged.

"We'll see about that," Beck said, getting up to retrieve the cards.

"Jeremy plays this with me, except he asks me to put down specific cards no matter how many times I tell him that I already would have if I could," Kelly said to Tori.

"Well, at least he plays. My sister won't because she's afraid she'll chip a nail slapping a card down," Tori said.

"I've toured with girls like that. Is your sister kind of a diva?" Kelly asked.

"You have no idea. She thinks she's the most talented person ever, but she's not. Here, she made me record her singing," Tori said as she fished her phone out of her purse. She pulled up a video of Trina singing "Misery Business" by Paramore. Kelly cringed. "I have to live with that," Tori exclaimed.

"Did someone run the dishwasher with the cat still in it?" Beck asked as he returned with the cards.

"Nope. Just showing your sister why my life is terrible," Tori explained.

"Is that Misery Business?" Beck asked.

"In theory," Tori responded.

"Can you send that to me? I want to show that to Hayley when I see her in a few days," Kelly said. She seemed to have moved from being appalled to being amused.

"Just as long as you don't post this to the Internet or send it to anyone else. I don't want this to go viral somehow," Tori said hesitantly.

"Hey, you promised not to tell the world who my brother is, I won't tell the world how terrible your sister is," Kelly said. Tori laughed. "Tori, you should come with me! We're recording this EP for charity next week with a bunch of other bands. We'll be doing all these duet covers, and then all the profit from the sales will go to charity."

"That is so cool! Of course I'll come!" Tori said excitedly. The two girls swapped numbers and email addresses while Beck dealt for the game. _"Kelly seems really nice. I'm glad I met her,"_ Tori thought to herself.

"I picked up the pizza!" called Mr. Oliver as he walked through the door. Kelly ran up to hug her father. The reunited family plus Tori sat down at the table to eat as Kelly told tales of crazy band mates and psycho fans. After pizza, hot wings and ice cream for desert, Beck drove Tori home.

"Tori, you're back! Here, what do you think of this?" Tori was barely through the door when Trina started singing "Livin' On a Prayer" by Bon Jovi.

"I thought maybe I should do a classic, something everyone should know," Trina exclaimed. She didn't realize that it was an even worse choice than "Misery Business," nor did she realize Tori recorded it with the intention to send it to an international rock superstar.

"It was an, _interesting_, rendition," Tori said.

"I know, better than the original right? So where were you all day?" Tori smiled.

"Beck and I were hanging out with Kelly Vashti," she said.

"Kelly Vashti? The famous Kelly Vashti who is the lead singer of Vox Populis?"

"No, Kelly Vashti the daughter of that creepy plumber with the crazy hair that got Robbie's head out of the toilet after you gave him a swirly," Tori replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well maybe they're related-"

"Trina, I was being sarcastic! Of course it was the famous Kelly Vashti!" Tori exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Tori, you have to introduce me to her! Why, she could make me famous! Except I don't think she would let me sing a duet with her. She may feel threatened by my amazing vocal chops."

"I don't know... maybe..." Tori said as she slipped upstairs. She dropped her purse, backpack and jacket on the floor and retrieved her pajamas. The shorts were red with white hearts on them, and the top was a simple white v-neck tee with "LOVE" printed on it. After a nice, hot shower, she slid into bed with her history book to help brush up before her test tomorrow. Eventually, she turned of her light and curled up under her blankets, looking forward to tomorrow.

**So did you enjoy this first chapter? Like I said before, I'm sorry it's so long. I actually wanted to add in more, but it was just getting too long. The plot will thicken, I promise. I also plan to have some cameos/guest appearances in this. PLEASE review AND LET ME KNOW IF ANYONE SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER. :) I'm really excited for this story! :) I'm hoping to get the second chapter (which should be shorter) up later tonight... but no promises...**

**rock on, dudes and dudettes!**

**LOVE, Bethany :)**


	2. Meeting Kelly part 2

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**InfinityForever7: I'm glad you liked it, even with the insane length :) I decided to keep the chapters sorta long, but not quite as long. For example, My word Processor measured the last chapter like 6-7 pages, this one is 5 with author's notes and etc., 4 with just the story.**

**HeavenlyAngel34 & xBettiolx13: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Authors Note: So I decided to experiment with POVs. I often shy away from them because all of the best books I have read have not been from any body's point of view, and although I don't want to copy-cat these authors, I try to pick up tips from reading their books. But, I thought I would try some POVs because I may find I like this style better. PLEASE let me know how I do with it. This is an experiment, and y'all are my guinea pigs :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS. **

**Tori's POV**

I opened my heavy eyelids at the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh, I hate waking up. I shouldn't be complaining, though. Hollywood Arts starts a good bit later than other schools. That means time to stop at Starbuck's for coffee almost every morning. The sun was streaming through my skylights into my room. I love this room. It's a refurbished attic. I have my own bathroom, which is great because Trina hogs the bathroom downstairs in the morning. The room is spacious, so I have plenty of room to dance. I toss my legs over the side of the bed and reach for my phone. _"1 new message from: Beck Oliver,"_ the screen reads. I tap to read the text.

_"Wonderin if U want 2 meet me n Kelly Starbucks 4 breakfast,"_ it read. Breakfast with Beck and Kelly? I'm totally in. Kelly is awesome; I really want to get to know her better, and Beck is probably the most down-to-earth of my friends, a nice change of pace when your best friend is a sort of ditzy girl who dies her hair the color of red velvet cupcakes and is obsessed with Sky Store, janitors monkeys, candy, the color pink, prison gangs, cupcakes, costume design, baby lambs (even though I keep trying to tell her there's no such thing; a lamb is a baby sheep), ice cream, emoticons, and kazoos. Beck's also a pretty good looking guy.

_"Totally. Wen do U want 2 meet?" _I texted back.

_"How bout we pick you up in half an hour?" _Beck responded.

_"Cool, C U then. :)" _I rushed to get ready. "_What should I wear?" _I asked myself. I decided on a pink, ruffled skirt, a lacy gray tank top, and a thin, darker shirt on top of that. Converse were on my feet, my hair was pulled into a messy bun, and silver jewelry was on my fingers, wrists, ears, and around my neck. I did my makeup, brushed my teeth, and got my school stuff together. Then I checked the time. 8:24. six extra minutes. I opened my laptop and went to , where I updated my status.

_"The sun is shining, the sky is blue,the grass is green, and coffee is coming soon. :) MOOD: Happy."_

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled as I shoved my laptop back into my backpack and hurried down stairs. Too late. Trina had already gotten the door, and Kelly was the one who came to the door. This probably wasn't going to end well.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, Kelly! You know, I'm a better singer than Tori. Here, listen to this: Whoooooooooah! Livin'-"

"Trina! Down!" I yelled. She stomped a three inch heel boot on the floor. She could be really immature sometimes. Scratch that. Most of the time.  
>"Toriiiiii, I was singing her my audition! She a professional. She could-"<p>

"She could be leaving with me right now!" I exclaimed. I shoved past my squawking sister and out the door with Kelly.

"I'm sorry about Trina," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Kelly said with a casual wave of her hand. We climbed into the car, where Beck sat.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey," he said back. We drove for about fifteen minutes before we reached the magical land called Starbuck's. I ordered an iced coffee with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and a muffin, Beck got a cappuccino and coffee cake, and Kelly got a hazelnut frappuccino and a breakfast sandwich on a croissant. We found a little table in the corner. Beck and I read over our lines for our one act play again, while Kelly listened to a voice mail on her phone.

"Hey, you guys in the corner! Turn around!" someone said. We all turned to see a camera flash a few shots and then the guy ran out. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Don't the paparazzi have something better to do?" Kelly grumbled. We finished our breakfast before we headed out of the shop. Kelly got back in the car, and Beck and I walked the rest of the way to school. It was only a few blocks. When we walked in the front door, we went to our lockers and put our stuff in there, and then headed down to the prop room. The prop room was a large room filled with costumes and well, props. We found what we needed; A bright wig, some coconuts, and a ring of keys. We grabbed a cart and put a trash can and cleaning supplies on it. We also grabbed a collapsible cage that had been part of the set to some play long before I started coming to HA. I pulled on the red wig.

"Hi! I'm Cat! I love candy!" I said with a grin. Beck smiled and shook his head. We took the props down to Sikowitz' room, and stashed them in the corner with the other props that fellow students had collected for their one-act plays. The bell rang. We took our seats as classmates filed in. Jade shoved past me to sit next to Beck, shooting me an irrationally angry glare. Whatever. Cat ran in and sat net to me. Andre and Robbie sat near the front. We waited. And waited. Finally, our teacher ran in.

"Drive by acting challenge! You are all people with bad sight and hearing.

"What? Where are you?" Robbie yelled.

"Speak up! I can't hear you!" Andre yelled back.

"Why is there a baboon telling us what to do?" Jade yelled.

"Baboons? My dad says my cousin Jesse is half baboon-" Cat started.

"Can someone help me find my hearing aids?" Beck yelled over cat.

"I will if you help me find my glasses!" I hollered.

"Okay, that's enough! Now, let's get to those one act plays. Andre and Robbie, you're up first!" Sikowitz said excitedly. They shrugged and ran up on stage.

"Sir, I can't seem to find my pet. Have you seen it?" Robbie asked.

"No, but little boy, I can get you one for Christmas if you're good!" Andre replied. He put on a prop, a Santa hat.

"You're not Santa Claus! But please, help me find my pet! He is a pink alien. His name is noodles," Robbie said.

"Of course I'm Santa! The tooth fairy came to my window and told me so! And there is no such thing as aliens!" Andre replied, annoyed.

"Then how do you explain the ship that-"

"Shut up, Robbie! This is one of the most boring plays I've ever heard!" Sikowitz interrupted.

"But can we at least finish it?" Robbie asked.

"Nope. Next, Cat and Jade!" Sikowitz yelled. The two boys sighed and went back to there seats. The goth girl and the bubbly red head went to retrieve their selected props. Cat wore a straight jacket, and Jade tucked something in her boot. Cat ran on stage.

"They're after me! They're after me!" she screamed.

"What's a pretty young thing doing at the zoo at midnight, wearing a straight jacket?" Jade asked.

"They want to drag me back... there..." Cat whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you," Jade said. Cat sighed in relief. "Because I'm going to make sure you never hurt again," Jade said.

"How?" Cat asked.

"By killing you now!" Jade screeched. She pulled out a fake knife and "stabbed" Cat with it several times. Then she got up, and walked away laughing. Cat sat up.

"End scene!" she exclaimed. The class clapped nervously.

"That was interesting, but... disturbing... you wrote that yourself, didn't you Jade?" Sikowitz asked. I think he was considering sending Jade to Lane, the guidance counselor's office.

"I did," she replied, and sat back down next to Beck.

"Hey! Can somebody get me out of this thing? Cat called out.

"Nope, Tori, Beck, show us something not disturbing or boring!" Sikowitz said. Cat squeaked as the teacher dragged her to the aisle, and sat her on the floor. I grinned. This would be nothing like the other two skits. I put on the wig, and waited for my cue, while beck took off his boots so he was bare foot like our crazy teacher. Beck set up the cage. He grinned at me, then put on a serious face, and went to his starting position. He whistled a tune and went over to the cage.

"Ah, coconuts," he said, staring into the cage at the fake coconuts. He looked around, then took the cart, and let himself into the cage, and picked up one of the faux drupes. I walked on stage, looking around as if my artificially red head was stuck way up among the clouds. I turned towards the cage.

"Oh, monkeys!" I squealed. I ran up to the cage. "Oh! And a janitor too!" I ran into the cage. I could hear my classmates chuckling at us poking fun at our sweet classmate and quirky teacher. "Sir, Mr. Janitor? My name is Cat. I _love_ janitors! Can I have your autograph so I can add it to my Janitors' autographs collection?" I said.

"I'm not a Janitor," Beck whispered.

"Oh my gosh! An impostor! I'm calling Tori's dad! He's a cop!" I yelled.

"Shhhhh, Cat! It's me! Your improv teacher! I would never be a janitor! They terrify me!" Beck whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The real Cat yelled from her place on the floor. I ignored her.

"Oh, you're just playing dress up?" I asked, now whispering too.

"No, I just wanted these beautiful drupes," Beck said, admiring the coconuts.

"Sikowitz, those aren't real," I said swaying back and forth in a very Cat Valentine like way.

"Good Gandhi! I've been duped!" he exclaimed. I screamed.

"Cat you're scaring the monkeys! Quick, get out before they start chewing us!" Beck said pushing me toward the door.

"Here, monkeys! Run free," I told the imaginary monkeys as I opened the door.

"What did you do? One grabbed the keys! We're trapped!" Beck exclaimed.

"Oh no! I hate being trapped," I wailed.

"Stop your squawking! It's your fault!" Beck scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed.

"Why did you let the monkeys out?," Beck asked.

"You said 'Get Out', so I helped the monkeys get out!" I said. Beck shook his head that we walked out of the cage.

"End scene," Beck said.

"I cannot in good conscience give you a good grade," Sikowitz said sternly, once everyone was done clapping. I was shocked.

"Why?" I asked.

"You mocked my love of the drink known as coconut milk!" he exclaimed.

"They really didn't," Robbie butt in.

"Beck was imitating you. They say imitation is the highest form of flattery," Andre added.

"I will take that into consideration. Perhaps I will give you a good grade in bad conscience," said Sikowitz. "Now! Let's talk about the next upcoming play here at Hollywood Arts! We will be doing _A Midsummer Night's Dream _by William Shakespeare. But! With two twists! One: You will NOT audition. I have decided to assign roles to you." We waited.

"What's the other twist?" Andre finally asked.

"What other twist?" Sikowitz asked.

"You said there were three twists," Jade piped up.

"Oh yes! The second twist is that I tricked you! There are only two twists!" Sikowitz said with a grin. We all nodded slowly.

"So what's the third twist?" Beck asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment. The play has four lead roles; Hermia, Helena, Lysander, and Demetrius. Jade will be Helena, Beck will play Lysander, and Tori will be fair Hermia. Sinjin will be Demetrius." Beck and I nodded.

"Wait, I have to fall in love with Sinjin?" Jade screeched.

"Yes. Andre, you will play Theseus, the ruler of Athens who is engaged to the Queen of the Amazon," Sikowitz said.

"Who's my beautiful Fiancé? I hope it's that hot girl, Carmen-"

"Nope, Trina Vega will be playing Hippolyta: Theseus's lovely bride," Sikowitz said matter-of-factly.

"Boy, and I thought I had it bad," Jade said with a smirk. Andre pouted.

"Robbie, you are going to be Oberon," Sikowitz.

"Who's that?" Robbie asked.

"Oberon is the King of The Fairies," Sikowitz answered. Jade snickered.

"Do I have to wear tights?" Robbie asked, concerned.

"Any more whining and I will make sure they are pink tights!" Sikowitz barked. Robbie's moth snapped shut. "Anyway, Cat will be playing your wife, Titania."

"Yay! I get to be a fairy! Do I get a unicorn?" Cat asked.

"No, but you get to fall in love with a donkey," Sikowitz responded.

"Phooey. Hey, can some one help me out of this straight jacket?" Cat asked.

"No. Anyway, third twist. All the members of Vox Populis will be performing in the play. They will be the troupe of traveling actors, and Eli will play the sixth member," He said, excited. I glanced over at Beck, he caught my gaze and smiled.

"Do I have to do this play?" Jade asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sikowitz responded.

"I hate Vox Populis with a passion," Jade said bluntly.

"Well, you don't _have_ to do it, but if you don't, you will get an F for the semester if you don't participate," Sikowitz said.

"I'll do the stupid play," Jade grumbled. Beck smiled and kissed her temple. A pang of jealousy stabbed me. I buried it down, though. The bell rang. We all got up, and I released cat from the bondage of the straight jacket. My friends and I filed into the hallway. I went to my locker, and opened it. I needed some more lip gloss.

"Tori!" I whirled around. There was Cat. "You and Beck are in a picture on the Starlette Magazine site!" Cat exclaimed and she held up her extremely sparkly phone. I squinted at the picture. It was the one taken this morning with me, Beck, and Kelly. Then my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw the caption: _Does Kelly Vashti Have A New Man? Rocker Caught on Breakfast Date With Mystery Boy."_ This was not good. I found the article on my own phone, grabbed Beck's arm, and pulled him aside. "Take a look at this," I said, handing him my phone. Beck froze when he saw the headline.

"Not good," he muttered.

~.~.~.~

Cat skipped down the hallway, when she saw Jade coming out of the girl's bathroom.

"Jade! Look at this!" She exclaimed and handed her the phone. Jade squinted at it, then her eyes widened, and she threw the phone against the wall.

**Author's Note 2: So the plot has finally come together! Like I said, the POVs were an experiment. I'm pretty sure I like it better narrated. It was still kind of fun to write :) I also wanted to say thank you to every one who subscribed to this story, favorited it, or wrote a review. I want to tell you the stats:**

**Hits: 180**

**Favorites: 6**

**Alerts: 10**

**Reviews: 3**

**It may not seem like much, BUT, here it is compared to my most successful story before this. It's called "Reunion and Rebellion", and it has six chapters, where as this one has one, (well, two now) and the first chapter was published 6-18-11, and Siblings and Secrets has been up for about 24 hours. **

**Hits: 129**

**Favorites: 1**

**Alerts: 0**

**Reviews: 7**

**Wow! Thanks guys, so so so much :) I can't express how good this feels :) *Gives Hugs To Fans* Please keep reviewing, I love you guys :)**

**Rock On, Dudes and Dudettes!**

**LOVE, Bethany**


	3. QUICK NOTE TO READERS

**A note to the people following my stories _Siblings and Secrets _and_ New Rankings and New Beginnings,_**

**Hey Guys!**

**Don't worry, I AM going to finish these Stories, (even if I die trying!)**

**I just wanted to let y'all know that It MIGHT be a few more days, but both are in progress.**

**See, I don't have time to work on this tonight, and my cousin will be here from tomorrow night to **

**Sunday night. (Maybe I'll have her help me... she likes both Star Wars and Victorious...)**

**So see ya soon!**

**By the way! While you're waiting, check out _Life After Wedding Bells_ by S. B. Smiley. I love this story, right now, I think it's my favorite one on Fanfic... **

**NOTE TO _New Rankings and New Beginnings_ readers...**

**What happened to my reviewers? Furyan Jedi 13 and Blaze... you guys still alive? It's taken so **

**long to update this because I didn't get ANY reviews on the last chapter...**

**Rock On, Dudes and Dudettes! **

**LOVE, Bethany :)**


	4. Beach Bliss

**Authors note 1: Thanks for you're patience guys and gals, it means a lot! :) Here is you're next chapter.**

**HeavenlyAngel34: Glad you loved it :) This is what happens next...**

**Nekoopa: Glad you think it's awesome :)**

**CrushTatia1512:Glad you like it, it's addictive eh? That's quite the compliment! Just don't let it control you XP :)**

**laury13: I'm happy that you love it! :) Wow, I have a reader in Columbia? That's awesome!**

**Jazzgirl123: My, that zoo play thing was harder to write than you would think! Paparazzi are annoying, and you're right only bad things happen when Jade's mad!**

**Sharpay Evans 11: I'm glad you love this story! I love Cat and Bori too!**

"What was that for?" Cat exclaimed as she picked up the pieces of her now broken pear phone.

"Cat, did you even read the headline?" Jade replied angrily.

"No," Cat said softly. "What did it say?"

"It said that Beck was dating that Kelly Vashti brat! He's cheating on me, Tori knows it, and she's helping him get away with!" Jade nearly shouted.

"Oh no!" Cat exclaimed. "But Beck loves you! I heard him say so just yesterday!"

"Apparently he was lying, Cat."

"What do we do?" Cat asked.

"You get Robbie and Andre. Meet me in the janitor's closet. We're telling them what's going on, and I'll get my revenge on Beck and Vega."

"Okay," Cat glanced around and then ran off.

~.~.~.~

Ten minutes later, the foursome were in the closet. Cat was very excited to be in the closet belonging to the _Janitor._

"Jade, why are we here?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, were missing class," Robbie chimed in.

"Beck is cheating on Jade," Cat said.

"You said what?" Andre asked.

"Beck is cheat-" Cat started.

"No, Cat, I heard you, I was just surprised by it, that's all"

"Oh, okay," The red head said with a smile.

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Robbie asked.

"You know that play coming up? The Shakespeare one?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, of course," Robbie answered.

"Vashti's going to be in that right? So we get the press to come, and then we rat her out to the whole world," Jade said with an evil look.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Andre asked.

"Try to avoid Beck and Vega, but don't be to suspicious about it," Jade said with a shrug.

~.~.~.~

After school that day, Tori got a text from Kelly. "_Hey Beck n I r going 2 the beach 2marow. Wanna come?"_ Tori texted back.

_"Ya, sure. Where should I meet U 2?_

_ "Come by r house 2morow 10. well order pizza 4 lunch."_

_ "Sounds cool btw tell beck we r not bringing the RV this time."_

_ "KK. C U 2morrow :)" _was the last message from Kelly that evening. Trina waltzed past where Tori sat on the couch.

"Hey, Trina," Tori said.

"Well hello, lil' sista," Trina called over her shoulder.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no huge reason, except that I get to be a queen in the upcoming school play!" Trina sang out.

"Cool. You know I'm one of the leads in that, right?" Tori asked conversationally.

"Pssht, yeah. But everyone always goes nuts over the _queen."_ Trina retorted, than slipped up the stairs to her bedroom. Tori rolled her eyes, then opened her laptop to go to TheSlap. There were some new status updates.

_ "Beck Oliver: I just found a pair of size 7 shoes in my RV. I haven't worn 7s in three years. Guess it's time to clean... MOOD: Cleaning-ish"_

_ "Jade West: I hate Fridays. Today is Friday. I hate today. MOOD: hateful"_

_ "Robbie Shapiro: My grandma got me a pack of Hannah Montana undies. I haven't watched that show since I was fourteen! Oi Vey, Grandma, Keep Up! MOOD: Annoyed"_ There were a few comments under that post.

_"Beck Oliver: I Thought they only made Hannah Montana underwear for little girls..._

_ Robbie Shapiro: Well, Grandma got them because I used to wear girls underwear when I was a little kid because they fit better. She thinks I still wear them."_

_ Beck Oliver:..._

_ Andre Harris: You watched Hannah Montana when you were fourteen?_

_ Robbie Shapiro: Yeah, didn't you?_

_ Andre Harris:..." _Tori raised an eyebrow. "More than I wanted to know..." she muttered t herself, and continued reading profile updates.

_"Andre Harris: Remixing 'What You Want' by Evanescence. MOOD: Musical"_

_ Jade West: Don't you butcher my favorite song!"_

_ "Cat Valentine: I got a letter from my brother today! Yay! MOOD: happy"_

_ "Trina Vega: Ugh, theres an enormous zit on my back! MOOD: disgusted_

_ Sinjin Van Cleef: Can I pop it for you?_

_ Trina Vega: CREEP!" _Tori shook her head. "Why don't I have any 'normal' friends?" she said aloud.

~.~.~.~

Tori walked up the steps to Beck's RV, and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Hello, Miss Vega," he greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver. Where is Miss Vashti?" Tori asked.

"In the house, I think. Will you please go get her?" Beck requested. "Tell her to meet us in the car." Twenty minutes later, they were approaching the beach with arm loads of stuff: Towels, sunscreen, a beach ball, a cooler of drinks and snacks, bathing suits, a blanket to sit on, and a portable speaker to plug their Pear Phones into. Soon, they had everything set up, and had changed into bathing suits. Tori wore a yellow bikini, and Kelly wore a one piece patterned with think, bold hot pink and black stripes and a pair of black short shorts over it. The beach was pretty much deserted for whatever reason. It was beautiful out.

"So it is ten thirty right now. What time do we have to leave, Kel?" Beck asked as he looked at his watch.

"I have to be at the venue at five."

"Venue?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I'm playing a show tonight. Wanna come? I can get you a back stage pass" Kelly asked.

"That sounds amazing! What other bands are playing?"

"Cuddle fish, and a few local bands," Kelly answered. "We should leave here around three so we can shower and change."

"Sounds good. Anyone up for swimming?" Beck asked. The girls agreed, and they finally dragged themselves out of the water close to noon. Beck ordered a pizza ad they all plopped down on the blanket. Tori plugged her phone into the speaker and played the album, "All Things Bright and Beautiful" by Owl City. The pizza didn't take long, and soon arrived.

"So, what are you guys going to do about that article?" Tori asked after her first slice of pizza.

"Nothing," Kelly said. "The press comes out with rumors like that all the time. It'll smooth over." Tori shrugged and went back to her pizza. Nobody noticed the cameraman behind a sand dune, taking countless photos. Eventually, they left and went to Kelly's gig. While they were there, the journalist called in a favor and had the Police identify the two mysterious Teens accompanying the Star. A new article popped up:

"_Meet Kelly Vashti's New Man."_

_ by Angela Merchant_

_ This young rock star seems to have it all: an amazing voice, a band full of cute guys, she herself is beautiful, sweet, and successful. But now, she's got something to add to that list: an amazingly hot boyfriend! He looked a little familiar, and we figured out he played a waiter in the movie, Misfire, and has been spotted hanging out with Alyssa Vaughn. Otherwise, he doesn't really have much claim to fame. He goes to a prestigious performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts in Hollywood, California..._

And then, the wholeworld knew how to track down Beck Oliver, and lots of reporters began to make plans to visit the school on Monday.

**Author's note 2: So this chapter was shorter than the others, I know. I'm thinking this story is going to be relatively short in general, like 5-10 chapters. So not too short, but not very long either. Writing TheSlap updates for people was A LOT of fun hahaha!**

**Rock on, Dudes and Dudettes!**

**L3VE,**

**Bethany :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: A bunch of you mentioned that it seemed out of character for Cat, Robbie, and Andre to make an assumption so quickly. After thinking about it, I think that you guys could be right. I'm thinking I got a little to excited about writing another chapter that I rushed the first scene... my apologies. I will attempt too smooth over this boo-boo. This is a big deal for me because I pride myself on keeping people in character. Oh Yeah, and we have a few cameos here :)**

**Individual responses:**

**Jazzgirl123- You're welcome!**

**xbettiolx13- I agree, Bori is better than Bade any day :) I'm glad my update made you happy :)**

**Sharpay Evans 11- Yes, that is Jade! XP**

**AshesToAshes- I'm glad you like it :)**

**Shocked65- That's actually in a way what I like about Jade. She's one of those characters you love to hate, but she's still (in my opinion) possibly the funniest character of the show. Liz Gilles rocks ;)**

**HeavenlyAngel34- glad you liked it!**

**Jeremy Shane- Thanks :)**

**InuKikfan4ever- Welcome to my story :) Really, I my original thought would be that everyone would immediately figure out who Kelly's brother is, but apparently it was a shock to at least a few people! I could actually see Cat believing that Beck is cheating if Jade told her... but maybe I'm wrong... hmmmmm... **

**dancedreamlove: I'm glad you enjoyed**

"I'm not convinced." Andre said this to Robbie as they walked down the hall, alone, the next morning. "It just doesn't seem like Beck to cheat on Jade, or for Tori to help him get away with it."

"I know, it does seem more than a little strange," Robbie agreed. "I just decided to go along with it because Jade is bad enough in a 'good' mood, I decided it would probably not be in the best interest of my health to make her mad when she's mad," he said.

"Same here, man," said Andre. "I like all my teeth in the places they are."

"So if we don't want to betray Tori and Beck, but don't want to make Jade mad, what do we do?" the nerd asked the musician.

"I guess we should just try to stay out of it as much as possible," Andre said with a sigh.

~.~.~.~

Kelly walked off stage over to the VIP section. She was at a charity event where musicians were teaming up to do covers of some classic songs. These would be recorded live and put on an had invited Tori to come along, and originally, she was going to come, but she had to pull out on account of school. Kelly had just finished singing 'Renegade' by Styx with Lacey from Flyleaf and Hayley from Paramore. Most of the songs were being done as duets; they were the only trio. She sank into her chair between the women with whom she had just sang alongside. Lacey smiled at her, and Kelly smiled back. She watched as Owl City and Kris Allen took the stage to sing "I'll Be There." She jumped slightly when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "When did you meet the new guy?" Hayley asked.

"What new guy?" Kelly whispered back. Hayley handed her her phone, which had a news article pulled up on it. An article talking about her new 'boyfriend', Beck Oliver.

"I'm not dating him!" Kelly exclaimed softly. "We're just friends."

"Oh," Hayley said with a nod. Kelly rolled her eyes. Not at Hayley, she didn't do anything. She was rolling her eyes at media and how they could take a molehill and turn it into a mountain. Sometimes, she wondered if life would have been easier if she decided to go to Hollywood Arts with Beck.

~.~.~.~

Beck Oliver drove into the parking lot of school. The sun was out and "This is Home" by Switchfoot. was playing on the radio. Everyone had one song that just put that into a great mood when they heard it. For whatever reason, this was his. He had talked with his friends a few days ago about their "happy songs" as Kelly called them. Kelly's was "Hello" by Hawk Nelson, Cat's was "Fireflies" by Owl City (Beck wondered if it was because of all the toys in the music video), Tori's was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Robbie's was "Sweet Caroline," and Jade's was "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, which was not a very "happy" song, but hey, it was Jade. Her idea of happiness was different from the rest of the world's. Beck shook his head at the thought of his strange girlfriend, and pulled into the school's parking lot. Immediately he noticed some reporters running around. Probably wanted a scoop on the School's production featuring Vox Populis. He got out of the car and was walking towards the entrance to the building when all the reporters suddenly mobbed him.

"Beck Oliver! How long have you been dating Kelly Vashti?"

"Beck! How did you meet Kelly?"

"Tell me about you're most romantic date with Kelly." Beck was shocked by all this but decided to try to ignore them, so he pushed by them and into the school. They followed him. Finally, he got fed up.

"Everybody, shut the heck up!" The reporters shut up. "I am _not_ dating Kelly Vashti! She and I are good friends that it. I have a girlfriend that attends school here. That's all I'm saying." He turned and went to his locker. The reporters continued to follow him. Lane, the school guidance counselor, finally shooed the away, telling the to come to the production if they wanted to ask more questions. He sighed. Life was so complicated when you decided it would be better to not tell anyone that you have a world famous sister.

~.~.~.~

**Author's note 2: Hey guys, I'm sorry this is so short... and that it took so long to update! Between school, writer's block and just plain being lazy, it's hard to find time to write. I really wanted to post something for you guys just so you know that I'm not dead :) I'm working on a trilogy in a different category, and am nearly done with the second book. As soon as I finish that book, I'm going to try to devote myself to this story. :)**

**Rock on Dudes and Dudettes :)**

**L3VE, Bethany :)**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys...**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I won't be finishing this story :(**

**When I first joined this site, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't leave any story unfinished. But, between writers block and a lack of interest in this story, I am going to have to stop. BUT... I love you, my awesome reviewers SOOOOOO much that I'm giving a solution to this tragedy. ONE OF YOU WILL FINISH IT. But, I won't just hand this story over to anyone. There are some rules.**

**I still want this story to end a certain way. If you adopt this story, I will PM you the rest of the plot, and you can go nuts with it from there.**

**It needs to be kept clean. The rating must not go up! **

**So, do YOU want to adopt this story? Well, If so here's what you have to do: enter this writing contest!**

**RULES:**

**Story must be Victorious with a Bori pairing in it.**

**Story must include my OC Kelly Vashti in it. [NOTE: Kelly may NOT in ANY circumstance be used in a story outside of this contest without permission.]**

**Story must be clean (basically, ask yourself: "If this was an episode of Victorious, would they be able to air it on Nickelodeon and keep the TVG rating?")**

**You need to PM me and let me know that you have uploaded it, and include the Title of the story. Inside the Story, post an AN explaining that it was written for LegacyGal's contest.**

**YOU MUST INCLUDE A DISCLAIMER! This includes a disclaimer saying that you do not own Victorious, Kelly Vashti (add a note that I own her character, and that I'm loaning her to you for this contest), or the song used (this is only if you do a songfic)**

**BONUS POINTS: I will give bonus points to anyone who works in any or all of the following (these aren't required, but I'll consider the story more highly if you work any of these in.)**

**Write a songfic to any of the following songs. DO NOT put the actual lyrics in the story. Refer to my story "Dear in the Headlights" for example. Try to tell the story the song is telling, but retell it in your own words.**

**a) "Courage" by Orianthi ft. Lacey of Flyleaf**

**b) "We Live" by Superchic[k]**

**c) "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift**

**d) "Those Nights" by Skillet**

**e) "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City**

**Poke fun at the Hunger Games. I LOVE the series :) A great fic to check out for inspiration (DO NOT COPY) is "The Other Side Of Peeta" by CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart)**

**Include a prank on Sinjin.**

**Include a guest appearance by Gibby or Guppy from iCarly.**

**GOOD LUCK! I LOOK FORWARD TO READING YOUR ENTRIES! REMEMBER, WINNER FINISHES "SIBLINGS AND SECRETS!"**

**Rock on Dudes and Dudettes!**

**LOVE, Bethany :) XOXOXO**


	7. due date

**I FORGOT TO MENTION: ENTRIES FOR THE CONTEST ARE DUE BY DECEMBER 1ST! RULES ETC. IN PREVIOUS CHAP :)**


End file.
